The First Time
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: Jay & Abi One Shot! You ever wondered about what really happened, without stating the obvious once Abi had led Jay up the staircase on Valentine's Night? INCLUDES SEXUAL CONTENT!


Abi had led Jay up the staircase. Her feelings had felt much different compared to the first time Abi had led Jay up the staircase which was within the first month they had first started dating. Back then, she felt butterflies squabbling within her gut, she was so nervous, she wasn't ready but she really liked Jay and she wanted to impress him. However, this time, yes, there was no denial in Abi having butterflies in her stomach. But this time, this wasn't down to her not being ready, it was because she felt so in love with the guy she had been dating for two years on and off next month, she wanted to do this more than anything. She wanted to prove how passionate and how in love she really was with him.

Abi took a deep breath as they reached the entrance to her bedroom. Abi slowly led Jay into the bedroom. Jay looked around the room whilst Abi closed the door behind them. Alarm struck into Jay's eyes as he turned to Abi.

"Abs, I'm gonna need to get condoms," Jay panicked.

Abi grinned as she walked over to Lauren's end of the bedroom, opening her top drawer. She found a box of Durex condoms ready for her in the drawer. She pulled a strawberry flavoured condom out of the packet. She closed the drawer after her, with the condom in hand.

"Abs, are you sure you want to do this?" Jay asked, concerned as he watched Abi put the condom on top of her drawers before turning off the bedroom light and switching on her fairy lights. "I mean, I can wait longer. I'm not going to walk out or anything, I love you and I'm quite happy just making out and cud…" Jay babbled on, which concluded when Abi placed a soft kiss on his wet lips.

"It's what I want," Abi smiled, reassuringly. Jay smiled back as Abi took his hand again, leading him onto her single bed.

They both climbed onto the bed, facing each other. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Jay edged his lips closer to Abi's as he begun to kiss her passionately. They were in the moment and Abi's fairy lights glowing in the room made the scene look more romantic. Over the course of five minutes, the young couple took it step by step as they remained kissing which had continued throughout the duration of another five minutes. Jay didn't want to rush Abi, he wanted to make this perfect for her and in the end, if she couldn't go through with it, he'd be perfectly okay with it.

Gradually, Jay wrapped his arm around Abi's shoulder as he kissed her and she didn't even wince. He couldn't help thinking that deep down, Abi might not be okay. He slowly pulled away, "You okay?" He had to check.

Abi beamed at him, "I'm fine. I really want to do this. I am ready! Yes, I'm nervous but it's because it's my first time and because I love you. I really am ready to do this now." Abi bit her lip, "Erm, are you nervous?"

"A little," Jay admitted. "And I love you too. But you call the shots okay?"

Abi nodded as she went in to kiss her feisty red headed boyfriend, he responded giving her just as much passion as his arm curled back round her shoulders again. It didn't take Abi long before she placed her hand on Jay's chest and pushed him down gently on the bed, making him fall onto his back. Jay could tell that she was determined. Surprising him, Abi started to edge her hand up Jay's top, making Jay run his hand up Abi's red cardigan. Abi was wearing a dress so Jay didn't want to push the boat too far by running his hand up the back of her dress, even though he wanted to, as he had never felt this excited before.

Their lips had begun to assault one another with both their tongues fighting for dominance. Abi gently bit Jay's bottom lip as she continued to kiss him. Abi moved her hand to the zip of Jay's white jumper jacket as she pulled it down. Jay sat up a bit and pulled the jacket off before he had decided to take his top off. As he did so, Abi pulled her bun out, dropping the pony-tailor down on her bedside table as her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders. She paused for a moment afterwards as she admired Jay's abs. She loved the sight as well as feeling lucky that she has grasped such a caring, loveable, genuine, good built and gorgeous boyfriend as Jay.

Abi bit her bottom lip lightly as they leant in to kiss each other again. She halted when she thought it would be better if the two of them were in the bed.

"Get up a minute," Abi ordered as they both rolled off the bed. Abi flipped the duvet to the end of the bed before she kicked off her dolly shoes and climbed back onto the bed again. Jay took off his trainers before joining Abi on the bed. They began kissing again. Abi edged her body closer to Jay's as her fingers enveloped round the button to his jeans as she pulled the button away from the hole. She quickly pulled the zip down. Jay pulled away to gaze into Abi's eyes. He wanted to undress her, but he felt like he needed permission. Abi's eyes showed plenty of meaning. Commitment and passion were swimming in her chocolate and caramel pools. Somewhere in those beautiful brown eyes, her response was clear. Jay leaned in to kiss her again as he began to run his hand up her dress, getting hold of the waistband of her tights. He yanked the tights down whereas Abi was in the process of getting his jeans off. Jay shuffled a bit as his jeans slipped down to his ankles after throwing Abi's tights on the floor. Along with his socks, Jay kicked off his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Jay was laying on Abi's bed in just his boxers. Independently, Abi took off her red cardigan, dropping it to the floor.

"Here, let me," Jay said softly as his hand slipped round the back of Abi's floral dress. He concentrating on Abi's eyes as he pulled the zip down, slowly removing the sleeves, letting them slip down Abi's arms. Abi volunteered to pull the dress down, throwing it onto the floor along with the other clothing. She then grabbed the duvet and lifted it over them as she began to kiss him again. The moment had got more intense by the second as their making out had got heavier, making Abi pull Jay's boxers down, making him spring free. She gaped at Jay's hard and erect penis. Jay smirked as he grabbed the waist band of Abi's knickers and yanking them down. In tune, the pair of them throwed each other's under wear onto the floor. Jay anxiously went for Abi's bra: "Am I?" He asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"It's only fair," Abi grinned.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair, it's whether you feel comfortable with your bra off."

"Just take it off," Abi responded seductively as she pulled Jay onto her as she started kissing him again. Jay worked his hand round the back of Abi's back and unclipped her bra, tossing it onto the floor. They were kissing for a moment but Abi pulled away to grab the condom. She nervously handed the condom to Jay.

"You okay?" Jay asked, his eyes drowning in his beautiful girlfriend's eyes. Abi nodded, smiling. Jay returned the smile as he unsealed the condom and wrapped the condom round his penis. Jay slowly ran his fingers down Abi's belly and inserting his fingers into her vagina to discover that she was wet. Wet and ready for him.

"Tell me when you want me to go in," Jay whispered as he leant in to Abi's neck as he began to leave trails of kisses up and down her neck. Abi tilted her head back, feeling comfortable and secure.

"I'm ready," she moaned.

Before she knew it, pain overcame that certain area as Jay gradually inserted himself inside of her. It was only natural. She was losing her virginity.

"You okay?" Jay paused inside of her, his eyes full of concern. "You want me to stop?"

"No, keep going," she muttered. "I want to do this and I'm aware of this."

Jay looked at her for a moment before he started moving inside of her, eventually picking up a pace. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pleasure as the journey continued. Abi moaned a few times herself, trying to forget about the pain until her cherry had popped. After that final pain, Abi entered the sense of that pleasurable feeling as she released herself into an exotic moment as her and Jay made love to one another.

Jay bit his lip hard as he came inside Abi hours later. Abi panted as she had felt the warmth run through her system. Jay relaxed as he gazed into his girl's eyes full of love and commitment. Abi grinned making Jay smirk as he began to roll off her lying flat on his back beside Abi. Abi giggled as she rolled onto her side, facing her loving boyfriend. Jay turned to her, beaming at her as he stretched his arm out towards her, "Come here you!" Abi giggled again as she shuffled closer to Jay, placing her head on his chest. They laid there cuddling, their deep and steady breathes playing in tune.

"I'm proud of you babe," Jay told Abi, as he softly kissed her forehead.

Abi smiled. They started talking for ages whilst snuggled up under the duvet. By the time it got to midnight, Abi's mobile phone went off. Abi reached out for her mobile phone to find a text waiting for her. A text from Lauren informing her that she'll be home in ten minutes.

"Lauren's going to be home in 10 minutes," Abi groaned.

Jay sighed, "We better get dressed and I better get going!"

Abi nodded sadly, however, Jay soothed her by planting a kiss on her lips before they both scrambled out of bed and put their clothes back on. They didn't want the night to end. It was the best night of their lives for the both of them. But it had to come to a climax. Jay and Abi headed down the staircase and Abi opened the front door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Abi grinned, as she watched Jay put his coat on.

"Yeah sure," Jay smiled. "I'll text you!" He sounded promising as they began to kiss each other passionately for a few minutes. They then pulled away, bidding each other goodbye until tomorrow before Jay scarpered out of the front door. Abi closed the door behind him with a smile not leaving her lips. She leaned her back against the door, smiling like mad to herself. She felt more in love than ever and she hoped that it would stay like that till eternity. Flashbacks were running through her mind of how her and Jay started and to where they are now. And she was proud and so relieved that she had never given up on the guy she has really truly loved…


End file.
